


This Is What You Came For

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Hi! Could I please request a loki x reader based on the song ‘This Is What You Came for’ by Calvin Harris and Rihanna?” - @zadddyjoker
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	This Is What You Came For

You held in your tears for the sake of your makeup. It was a challenge not to burst out crying. As much as you loved Thor, you never loved him in that way and neither did he. Odin saw the close bond you shared and ordered you two to get married.

You were only moments away from becoming a prisoner in a world you didn’t belong in. Your heart belonged to another man, Loki. You knew he only ever saw you as a friend which made your heart shatter. You had accepted your fate as Thor’s queen.

The servants finished up your look and guided you to the palace. You stood outside the doors, taking deep breaths. Once the music started to play the servants opened the doors. The place was huge. There were too many people to count. Your heart pounded in your chest as you moved your legs to walk down the aisle.

You looked at Thor down the end. He had fear in his eyes. You saw Loki standing on the other side of the room in the shadows. Once you made it to your spot you and Thor held hands in front of each other.

The celebrant started his speech but your eyes kept drifting to Loki. This was your last moment of freedom. You were beyond scared. Thor noticed your changing gaze and then it clicked. All those times you and Loki were together you both just, clicked.

“And do you, Y/N, take Thor to be your husband and king?” He asked. You froze. All eyes were on you. You opened your mouth but couldn’t speak. You looked at Thor in panic. He smiled and nodded which confused you.

“Go” He whispered. People had started to gaps talk to each other. Odin raised an eyebrow at your hesitance. You nodded back at him and started to run.

Chaos erupted as you started to run off. You made your way to Loki across the room. He looked surprised when he realised you were going to him.

“I want you” You gasped, catching your breath. As soon as the words left your mouth Loki placed his lips on yours.

People started to scream and yell. You didn’t care about the consequences as long as you had Loki by your side. He smiled against your lips and pulled back.

“I want you too”


End file.
